


Lend a hand

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke has no idea how to hide things properly on his computer but Itachi is always here to lend a hand in more ways than one





	Lend a hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostyGooGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/gifts).



> Quick explanation I got pixeled on tumblr! But im free from pixel hell so I'm thanking my Darling Ghosty for helping me out. Everyone else too because pixel hell is no joke.
> 
> So I wrote this really quick because a)thank you b) this scenario is actually kinda funny

“You still won’t tell me?” Itachi laughed as Sasuke squirmed on his lap. This was a good break from university. A perfect break from the monotony of studying and other school related things. Playing with Sasuke had always been fun but this had the delightful twist inside of it.

“I-I w-wasn’t.” Sasuke squirmed as Itachi’s hands slipped further into his boxers. “Itachi!”

“If you’re going to sneak around on the internet you need to delete your history.” Itachi murmured as his fingers curled around Sasuke’s cock. Already hard for him and already wet. “What were you watching?” He whispered into Sasuke’s ear. Should we watch it together?”

“What’s the fun in watching schoolwork.” Sasuke muttered as his hands wrapped around Itachi’s own. “Come on Itachi, don’t tease. Don’t make fun of me either.”

“I’m not making fun of you.” Itachi smiled when Sasuke shuddered violently at his slow stroked along Sasuke’s cock. “I’m just showing my concern to my sweet younger brother. Lending a hand to my little brother who doesn’t know how to properly deceive. Besides, when is the last time we got to be alone in the house together?”

He was always at University. Sasuke was in his last year of high school. There was just never anytime really. Never enough time to do what he wanted with his little brother. The most he could afford was the hidden kisses in the morning or at night if he managed to return home.

Tugging Sasuke into the entryway out of the eyes of their parents so Itachi could press a good kiss on him. Or Sasuke tugging him behind a wall on their retuning home so they could snatch a moment. That was all they could really grab and afford during these busy times.

Being in Sasuke’s room and getting to tease his brother in such a manner. Getting to hold him on his lap and shove his own hands down Sasuke’s pants under any excuse he could. It was worth it. Even though they were both busy who cared. The house was empty and it never took Sasuke long to cum.

It had been too long since Itachi had managed to get his hands on his little brother. Way too long since the last time they had even had sex. His grip tightened on Sasuke’s cock as he tried to remember the exact last time he had gotten to fuck Sasuke.

It was not last month or even the month before. Maybe the last time was the day his evening classes had been cancelled and Sasuke had an off day. He had taken Sasuke to a hotel and fucked him until all he had been able to do on the ride home in Itachi’s car was sleep.

That had been fun.

“About that being nothing.” He whispered as he regretfully removed a hand from teasing Sasuke. He brought up Sasuke’s web browser on the laptop Sasuke owned and with a few minutes a site had loaded. “This is some interesting nothing.” He had to admit. “Were you lonely Sasuke?”

He had known Sasuke would look at porn while they were apart. He knew he would have done it anyway. That was just what brats did but now Itachi’s wallet was itching with the need to buy some things.

“Is that what you want?” He whispered as Sasuke squirmed back on him. “You want me to use a toy like that on you?” The video was very explicit. One young beautiful boy was being fucked open with a blue dildo by a slightly older man. They had a slight resemblance so there was no guessing what Sasuke had been thinking. “You’ve been naughty.”

“You’re a dick It-ahh!” Sasuke stiffened in his arms. “You can’t be serious.” He gasped even as Itachi slid the chair further back. “You’re serious.”

“Why stop here?” Itachi muttered against Sasuke’s neck as he scooped Sasuke’s legs up so that the heels of his feet rested on his desk. He shoved Sasuke’s boxers to his knees and hurried to replace his hands where they really belonged. “I’ve missed you while I’ve been busy. And while I’ve been busy.” His free hand slipped between Sasuke’s spread legs as he whispered in his ear. “You’re been naughty. Did you play with yourself here?” He asked as Sasuke trembled in his arms. “Did you think of me?”

“You know I did.” Sasuke was flushed in his arms. Cock leaking around Itachi’s hand and quivering so delightfully to Itachi’s soft touches. “But I don’t have any toys or anything.” Sasuke panted. “I just thought about you. It’s always you nii-san.”

“It could never be anyone else.” Itachi slowly inserted the tip of his finger while Sasuke panted and gasped at the feeling. He as tight, he was always tight no matter what Itachi did or how hard he fucked him. He was always tight and he always clung to Itachi and drove sense and restraint from his mind. What a naughty body. “Did you do it on your bed?” He whispered as his finger slowly moved and he jerked Sasuke’s cock. “Did you sneak into my room?” Sasuke’s shudder and cry made him smile. “You did? You should have told me.”

Or taken pictures and sent it to Itachi. He could add those to his collection and use them as relief the nights he was simply unable to have Sasuke. He already had a few pictures from the hotel time. And a few videos and pictures of Sasuke sucking him off. The dazed look on his face when he did it.

His finger slid deeper as he began to caress and search. “You missed the feel of your nii-san right? The feel of your nii-san.” He smiled as he whispered. “Did you call out for me? Did you cum on my sheets? You kept this to yourself Sasuke. Did you call out for Aniki? For Nii-san? For Itachi? Or did you fuck yourself on your fingers and call for Oni-chan?”

“Ugh Itachi!” Sasuke’s groan and the way he reached back to cling onto his shoulder in a tight grip actually startled him but the way Sasuke began to cum in his hand dirtying not just himself and Itachi’s hand but Sasuke’s own chest was a surprise. Itachi could not even move, his finger was held tightly inside of Sasuke. There was the firm grip on his shoulder as Sasuke shuddered and panted. He was so adorable.

“We’re coming back to this later.” Itachi chuckled as Sasuke lay lax against him. “We are going to address that in the near future Sasuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I get the feeling people like to conveniently forget that I ship ItaSasu. Sorry hunniebunny I really dig these siblings


End file.
